Not how it was planned
by Hawklan
Summary: Angelus tries to destroy the world with Acathla and then some Xanderness happens.


Note: As always a big thank you to Inachis for her help.

Not how it was planned

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, it belongs to Joss Whedon and whoever else has their fingers in it. I also don't own the xover revealed at the end, it belongs to whoever has the rights to it, which is sadly not me.

Xander has just dragged the badly hurt Giles out of Angelus' mansion and set him in his car. Knowing it wouldn't help to call 911 at this time of night, he speeds through Sunnydale like the devil was after him and sadly, that wasn't too far off. Breaking every traffic rule in the book, he reached Sunnydale Hospital and rushed with Giles in his arms into the entrance. "Help...I need help here," he yelled loudly. Two orderlies came rushing to him and one took Giles out of his hands. "What happened, son?"

"No clue. I found Mr. Giles here lying on a sidewalk as I was on my way home. I guess he was robbed and assaulted or something like that," Xander replied through his teeth.

"Mr. Giles? You know him?" one of the orderlies asked, while the other put Giles on a gurney and shoved him quickly away.

"Yes, he's the librarian in my high school. A real nice guy, please help him," he said and without another word, he rushed out of the emergency ward before the orderly could do anything. He jumped into Giles' car and raced off. He thanked God that Giles had had to buy a new one after his old Citroen had broken down or else this would have taken an eternity.

A few minutes and again a lot of broken traffic rules later, he was back at Angelus' mansion again and he hoped he wasn't too late. He quickly grabbed a few stakes and a crossbow out of Giles' trunk and hurried back into the mansion.

On his way to the main room he was surprised by one of Angelus' minions and was attacked. Knowing he had to hurry, he took the punch flying at him without even trying to evade or defend himself, and plunged a stake into the heart of the minion while taking the hit.

He staggered back a few steps because of the strike. His rips burned like hell and he thought, 'Damn that hurt.' Clenching his teeth, he hurried on and a few moments later he finally reached the main room of the mansion, just to see how Angelus struck Buffy down and a horror stricken Xander saw Angelus begin to give her the 'coup de grâce', just as a portal formed at the statue of _Acathla_.

Calling up everything his body could give, and a bit more, Xander stared to run at Angelus. Ignoring the minions rushing at him, he started a tackle.

Out of the corner of his eyes Angelus saw something rush at him. He stopped his killing stroke at Buffy and turned around, but he was just a moment too slow. Then he felt something or someone crash into him and he felt how he started to fall backwards.

Grabbing at whatever had hit him, he fell into the portal behind him.

Xander was surprised that he actually hit Angelus with his flying tackle. He had just hoped to distract him a bit, so that Buffy could get her bearings and finish him off and so he was surprised that he hit the vampire and that he hit him quite hard. So hard actually that Angelus started to stumble and just before Angelus lost his footing, he was grabbed by the damn vampire and pulled with him into the portal. His last thoughts before he hit the portal were, 'Oh shit'. After that he felt a terrible pain and then there was only darkness.

Later, somewhere else

Something was not right Xander thought. He was wet, relatively warm and his whole body felt like hell. 'What happened?' he thought, before he remembered that Angelus had pulled him into the portal opened by Acathla. 'Damn, I wonder where I am? At least I seem to be still alive,' he thought slowly and then he started to move equally slowly and felt sand between his fingers. 'Sand? Damn, where am I?' he thought again and now he also slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

He found himself laying on a small stretch of sandy beach, with his legs still half in the water. He shook his head to clear it a bit and slowly got to his feet. Then he started to move into a direction which he guessed would let him further inland.

After he'd walked a while, he saw a young man in a strange blue jacket and dark brown trousers coming down a small hill. It seemed that their paths would cross soon. Xander shrugged his shoulders and hoped that this pirate wannabe would be able to tell him where he was.

A few minutes later they were nearly on the same height and so Xander decided to speak first, "Sorry Mister. Could you tell me where the heck I am?"

The young man checked him out for a few moments and then replied, "Seems like you are a castaway from the storm this morning? On which ship where you, Sir? To answer your question, welcome on Mêlée Island and if I may introduce myself, I am Guybrush Ulysses Marley-Threepwood."

Xander looked quite shocked at the young man, before he mumbled, "Damn, I landed on fucking Monkey Island."

"No, Sir. That would be a few isles further down," Guybrush replied.

The End

Additional Disclaimer: Now that the xover is revealed. Monkey Island belongs to Lucas Games Ltd. Thank you for many funny hours playing this pirate.


End file.
